Perception
by OC-Obsessed-Johan
Summary: Jomy Marcus Shin had always been normal, a troublemaker who despised obedience , but normal, and he expected his lofe to remain so until death. On the day of his adult exam, he learns he's not normal, not even human and if he's discovered, his life is forfeit. But he doesn't want to die nor leave those precious to him behind. Now he must find a way to blend in in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caged

" _Jomy...Jomy Marcus Shin_..."

A blond boy tossed within his bedsheets, face twisted with pain. Moments before, he was slumbering in a tranquil dreamless sleep, but that was chased away as an endless blanket of the cosmos pervaded his dreamscape. He was drifting through space, with no control of his body, moving as if pulled by some intagible rope to an unknown destination. It was almost like sleep paralysis, his inability to move a single digit, but before panic could register in his half-asleep state, his body stopped moving.

Brilliant evergreen eyes jolted open, wide as they took in a dimly lit hall of metal panelling. A ship? The boy's feet propelled him forward softly and evenly, with purpose, though he didn't know where he was going. Soothing, familiar music became audible, lulling his budding panic to something calmer. Bewilderment gave way to astonishment as he entered a wide room, seeming to be lit by gentle rays reflected off the moon but he knew they were artificial, no matter the enchanting effect it cast on the equally beautiful room.

The cold gleam of tiles, the intricate contortions of golden metal, the peaceful and still silence disturbed only by the thrums of implacable music - it was like a beautiful cage.

"Welcome, Soldier."

With a scant few more steps into the room, he noticed the presence of another, their voice far more beautiful than the music. A woman with porcelain skin and features, golden strands cascading around her shoulders and skating across the floor, sat at the sole table in the room. Long, delicate fingers swept over the cards splayed before her, the movement purposeful despite her eyes, no doubt as beautiful as she herself, being hidden away.

His feet carried him toward her, faultless in their stride until he was beside her. His attention was taken by the cards now clear to him. The cards depicted individuals in peculiar garb and positions, expressions portraying some kind of meaning, some kind of fate. The woman was...divining? Attempting the divinate the future?

"You are fortune-telling again."

That wasn't him. That wasn't his voice - it was too deep, too grave, too familiar.

"Yes, I can see our future," the woman said softly, lips curling as she turned to his direction. "Mu's future."

The boy felt that intangible pull at the back of his mind again and instinctively stepped backwards, only then noticing the phantom-like tendrils of fingers binding him in place as they released him. Where he previously stood was a man with snow white hair and ruby red eyes, features just as graceful as the woman's, but there was a graveness and depth to him that bespoke of more than his young appearance.

"The awakening of a lion will soon be upon us. A great power shall intermix with our waves, traversing and crossing into the unknown." The woman - _Physis_ , something distant and intangible whispered in the boy's mind - breathed, fingers sweeping across select cards momentarily.

The man - _Soldier_ , that same whisper slithered into his mind beneath his awareness - shook his head, the slightest hint of distress blooming in his eyes. "That's enough," he said, gazing away from the woman as he silently strode to the elegant staircase further into the room. "What is this power? A weapon? Soldiers? 'Intermix with our waves', 'traverse the unknown'? Will we be able to fly into space once more if we get it?"

The boy felt more than saw the aching sadness and longing in the ruby-eyed man as he gazed at the visage of a planet. It felt as if his lungs were being smothered and his heart lanced by a knife. _Terra, home._

What was this sensation?

The feeling went away just as quickly as it came but left him unsettled, regardless.

"Physis," the man spoke the name with both deep sadness and endearment, "Show me your Terra again." _Even though they are mere byproduct of your creation, they are by far more real than what those that study it say._

Physis regarded him with an equally endeared smile and stepped away from the table to approach him, taking his hand with her delicate ones. "Okay," she acquiesced. "Leave your soul with me and align your telepathic wavelength with mine."

Soldier's eyes slid closed and the boy jolted as the room seemed to fall away, replacing the caging enclosure with a wide expanse of empty space, suddenly expanding the limited space into a limitless black void. Panic began to bud anew but it didn't progress too far as light came into existence behind him. He turned, tried to turn as his body was practically suspended in space, and his breath was taken as he took in the stretch of a galaxy before him, its vibrant and unearthly luminescence unlike anything he'd ever seen in class. It was like he was actually there in space beholding its beauty.

"Do you see the Milky Way Galaxy?" The fortune-teller asked, shocking the boy as her voice seemed to come from everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, it is beautiful."

The man's voice was the same. Everywhere yet nowhere.

And then the boy was being yanked into that galaxy, and a scream was trapped in his throat as he was suddenly bypassed by glowing balls of flames and spheres of rock and ice, all becoming mere streaks as if he were warping through space.

"The sun," the man's voice was a deep sound of longing and weariness. "My life is too short to fly that far. I must entrust it to someone."

The boy couldn't stop the instinct to scream as he was yanked full speed toward the sun. Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him, even though he knew that all that was around him wasn't real - no, it was real, but not meant to hurt, just to be shared.

"My life. My memories. I need someone who I can entrust to live my future!"

Unbearable pain flashed through the boy, twisting and gnarling through his entire being and he curled in on himself in defense. This was not his, the was not his pain, these were not his feelings or sensations or experiences, _none of it was his!_ He did not want to feel it! He couldn't endure this...this heartache and yearning that _was not his own_. It was the man's, Soldier's, the man whose sadness ran too deep for someone so otherworldly in appearance and presence.

The pain grew even more pronounced, the longing intensified with it, as the sun was replaced by a giant orb of blue and green. _Terra, Terra, Terra_! The once whisper was a scream at the back of his mind, screaming for the disturbed and static corrupted image of a planet so far away.

"Someone!" The man called out, desperation and pain intermingling in an unholy combination that was purely _maddening_. "Someone, someone, someone, someone!" And then the man _screamed_. _"Someone!"_

And the boy screamed with him.

"Soldier!"

 **{Caged}**

Jomy Marcus Shin came to with a half-choked down scream. His body trembled with the aftershocks of pain and desperation but it quickly faded as his mind came to terms with the fact that it was not his. His heavy breathing and shaking subsided slowly as he realized he was in his bed in his home, the alarm ringing and the sun glaring through his window to tell him it was the start of another day.

The man, the woman, and the beautiful orb-like planet - it was all just a dream. A similar one to the dreams he'd been having increasingly more for as long as he could remember.

He loathed them.

He was always left with residual longing and sorrow that had no place in his happy and easy life. He despised things that pushed him against his will, and that exactly what those dreams did - pushed him towards emotions - _purposes,_ whispered across his mind but went unnoticed, as it always did - that he had no interest in.

He just wanted them to stop.

"Jomy! Hurry up or you'll be late to school!" His mother's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Right away, Mother!" He called back obediently, scowling slightly. School. Another thing he had no interest in. For more reasons than his tendency to focus more on physical activities than tedious intellectual ones.

He was in no hurry as he prepared himself, washing up quickly and putting on his uniform. Neatly, of course, or he'd be reprimanded for messiness again, as if that mattered in a place consisting of mostly children who _lived_ to make messes. Not long after, he was on his way downstairs to the dining room, slowing as he heard his parents conversing about him.

"...tomorrow, it's his Day of Awakening," his mother said to his father, concern in her voice. "After he takes his exams, he'll have to make it on his own."

The smile Jomy had prepared to present to them fell. Tomorrow he'd be taking his maturation test, as nearly all kids did on their fourteenth birthday, where his life until death would be decided. Whether that be as a farmer on some agricultural colony, or a mechanic for space stations, or even as a mere office worker on some irrelevant planet in the middle of nowhere, this test would decide his fate.

Jomy was split between worrying for his future, which was only natural even if he'd never admit it, and spitefully wanting to find some way to conspire his own path. He would _never_ allow someone else to dictate what his life would be like.

At least, he liked to imagine he wouldn't.

"Every boy's like that," his father attempted to placate his mother, ever the down to earth person who was always just _there._ "Parents always worry for their children's wellbeing, but then they pass the exam and become adults."

His mother gave a soft hum that told him she was still worried but didn't say any more so he strode into the dining room, eagerly heading for the table for breakfast. "Good morning, dad, mom!"

"Hurry up and eat, you'll be late again if you take your time." His mother said sternly.

Jomy shot her a cocksure grin meant to dispel, but more likely spurred, her worries. "Don't worry, with these legs of mine, I'll never be late if I try."

"Should I assume you'll be trying today?" Disapproval practically oozed from his mother.

"Should you? I heard it's wise to never assume anything, but I can't tell you what to do. You're my mother!"

"Jomy." His father pinned a stare on him that always made him straighten habitually. He wasn't particularly stern, he left that to the mother of the house, but he sure had one heck of an unsettling stare. "You shouldn't worry your mother so much."

Hadn't his father just said parents always worried for their children? Jomy returned the stare for a moment before happily chomping away at a scrumptious sausage, blinking cluelessly. "What worry?" He asked innocently, because as far as he was concerned, he'd done nothing worrisome as of late. Besides skiving from classes for a full day - he'd already knew the lesson, so what was the point? Or sending his friend Sam on a wild goose chase for a virtual game that didn't exist, leading him to returning home long after his curfew. But that was because of his friend's own gullibility and forgetting his communicator at home.

Nothing to worry about at all.

"I guess," his father said after a moment, standing to his feet and gathering his coat. "Don't run to school and get into an accident on the way."

"I would never." Jomy breathed, offended, but his father only gave him an indulgent glance.

"I'll be on my way now."

"See you later," his mother returned.

"Oh, and I'll be home early tonight," his father added, making Jomy's brows rise in surprise. His father never did that, not even for his regular birthdays. "We'll celebrate the eve of the Day of Awakening with a small party."

"I'll be there!" Jomy promised. His mother's food was amazing, no matter the occasion. His test into 'adulthood' didn't change that.

"This child!" His mother said with exasperation, but she was clearly happy to hear the news. "Have a nice day."

Jomy stood a moment later, having finished his breakfast. "I'll be going too. Look at the time, this may just be the day I'm on time," he quipped musingly, laughing at the expression his mother sent him.

"I better not receive another message saying you were late, young man!" His mother warned.

"Of course!" He reassured, even as he bit back his first response of, 'If you're going to get a message for anything, that would be the least of your worries.' He sped out the door with a quick goodbye and slid on the rollerblades he'd hidden in front of the house just for days like this. Now this was probably what she'd get a message for, seeing as taking them to school was against the rules.

Soon, he was striding speedily down the walkways, bypassing other stragglers including his friend just a few months younger than him, Sam Houston. Poor fellow was sweating up a storm and barely able to pitch a fit with how out of breath he was when he arrived at their educational prison. Jomy was conversing comfortably with - rather, being somewhat scolded by - another friend of his, who was actually on time but willingly waited for them, Suena Dalton. She was as pretty as she was sharp, and wasn't that intimidating?

It wasn't, often, but he liked to humor her with thinking it always was. He was that good a friend.

"Jomy Marcus Shin." The guidance counselor's voice snapped out sternly. "Come to the counseling room."

For some counseling, perhaps? Jomy sent a small smile to his two worried friends before obliging the overly large woman. "Yes, ma'am."

He was rewarded with reprimands for his behavior, as usual, though this time they were more harsh due to it being the day before his exam. You'd think they'd realize it was a waste of time after so many years, but they didn't. It probably worked for his classmates who were easily shamed by chastisement, but since when was he ever like his classmates who, once they stepped out of the bounds designed for them, knew nothing other then fold back into after nothing more than a sharp word?

Maybe when he was a baby, but that's about all.

He was released to class afterward with little more than a slap on the wrist, metaphorically speaking of course, and he had to endure classes for several hours before lunch arrived. The time was even longer than usual since the teachers had apparently decided to let him off easy for once, not even attempting to correct his behavior by shooting non-stop questions about the lesson - which he answered at least seventy percent correctly when he tried, eighty if he studied a little - but wouldn't let him sleep when he began to doze from boredom.

Contradictory behavior was contradictory.

Lunch was the usual affair. Jomy was seated confidently on top of a table, reclining on his arms carelessly - the teachers gave up on convincing him otherwise - as he mulled over his thoughts. Some of his classmates surrounded him, Sam and Suena the closest at his sides, most listening raptly to his abridged retelling of another of his dreams. Many details were omitted, more for the sheer strangeness than for fear of being tattled on, and even if someone did tell on him, there was nothing especially incriminating about his dreams. Not this one, at least.

He'd probably still have to sit an in-depth psychological test though, which was a pain but one he'd endured before, so he knew he could endure it again.

"A beautiful girl? With golden hair again? You sure you weren't dreaming about Suena?" Sam teased, arching a brow suggestively as revenge for earlier when he left him behind.

Unfortunately for him, neither Jomy nor Suena cared for his suggestions. "Gorgeous," Jomy drawled lazily. "The man too."

"What?" Sam shot him a look of bewilderment at the comment but settled down when the blond snorted and rolled his eyes mockingly. "Hmph. You dream about them a lot, they gotta come from somewhere," he grumbled.

Jomy shrugged. "Maybe."

"He's right, Jomy," Suena chimed in, concern creasing her brow as she met his eyes. "You've been having these dreams for years but you still don't know why. I've read that dreams are created for a reason by our subconscious, usually to help us learn or grow. Maybe you're meant to learn something from that man and woman."

Jomy hummed at the informed interpretation. Trust Suena to draw such a conclusion - their classmates and Sam gazed at her in awe or exasperation at her casual display of intelligence. She had a point, the blond reluctantly recognized. He'd had recurring dreams before, though not nearly over as long as a period, when he had to overcome fears. He'd learned to face them in real life from facing them in dreams first. This dream was probably the same. Though it wasn't always the same, the people within the dreams were, so what did that mean? He hardly ever remembered anything more than faint traces of emotion - sorrow, heartache, longing - which he doubted meant anything.

This dream, though, he remembered in far more clarity, oddly. He remembered every word, every expression, and every detail that he could have noticed from the beautiful pair.

One thing stuck out in particular. One word that made something in his mind tingle in a way he couldn't identify. "Mu..." The word left his tongue with ease and he felt absolutely nothing. Certainly not the sadness the man in his dreams had.

He didn't notice the camera focusing on him as the word escaped him.

A bell rang and Jomy jumped off the table. "Time to sit another round in torture," he sighed. "Wonder which lesson it's gonna be this time. Perhaps the history of Ataraxia's founders ? That's bound to be _fascinating."_

Suena looked at him with disapproval, but her fondness was visible in her eyes. "You know better than that, Jomy. You're not going to get anywhere if you don't learn."

He shot her an easy grin even as he inwardly scowled at the words. "I'll leave that to you, Sue. You'll learn everything and become the elite of the elite. I'm positive if anyone could, it's you."

She blushed and rolled her eyes, huffing. "Flatterer. You should put as much effort into your answers in class," she murmured, and he knew she wouldn't be any harder on him than the teachers were from then on.

He wasn't sure if he liked that.

Two classes later was gym, the only class he got a near perfect grade for. 'Near' perfect because as exceptional as he was at every activity and sport, he couldn't resist breaking the rules when they got in the way of his fun. Rules were meant to be broken, weren't they?

The sport of the day was soccer and Jomy's team was leading. He played forward, his favorite position, and dominated. Everything was going just fine until the referee called his last shot as offside - as if his shots were any less than accurate! - so, like the tin of junk it was to call his shot _off,_ he kicked it away. It was defective, so there was nothing wrong with that.

One counselor visit later didn't change that. Though, surprisingly, he was let off again, no scolding for his "impressive blow" to the malfunctioning machine even mentioned, and promptly sent away. To say goodbye.

That squashed his mood. He hadn't forgotten that the very next day he would leave and likely never see any of his classmates again. He was well aware that since he was the eldest by several months for the oldest in his class - Sam and Suena - it would be a long time if they ever did reencounter each other. He hoped they did meet again, he would admit. He'd go so far as to say they were his best friends. They'd been together for a long time, he couldn't easily forget that. He'd miss them when he had to leave.

The counselor walked with him back to the classroom and he realized she was actually going to speak about his departure. He couldn't even say goodbye on his own terms. "The Day of Awakening is the day you take your adult examination and move into the society of adulthood," she recited the dictionary definition from memory, as if it hadn't been instilled into everyone in class from the time they were old enough. "I'm hoping that Jomy will be considered to join the Members."

Jomy turned and blinked at the woman in shock, brows high on his forehead. The counselor had such high hopes in him? Hopes that he'd be part of the elite of the elite, the top echelon within their society. Was she just doing as was expected of her? Was she putting up an appearance of hoping for the best for her students? Jomy wasn't a good student. Not because he was mentally challenged or struggled to keep up but because he had no reason to do well. There was no reason to; after all, his entire life would be decided during a single moment when he turned fourteen. What was the point?

"Yeah right! Not a chance," Sam jeered from the back good naturedly. "They're the group of elites that lead humanity, right? In Jomy's case, forget his grades, if you ever even considered them...his personality's what's the problem."

The class laughed and Jomy frowned, unable to argue, but displeased with being doubted, even in jest, by one of his closest friends. He ended up just rolling his eyes but his counselor was more put out than he was and encouraged him to say his final words.

Were they going to put them on his epitaph? He should make them good then.

Gathering himself into the image he knew the teachers always yearned from him, back straight, chin level, and arms overlapping behind his back, he stated with all the seriousness he could muster, "I haven't been the best student, but my time's up. Tomorrow is when my future will be decided. Whether that be as an elite or as a normal office worker is _my_ choice. Just as it is yours." His gaze hardened, fully aware of how taken aback everyone was. He relaxed before his counselor could become too proud of his sudden turnaround. "Why, you may ask? Because I'm never wrong. Just as my shots will never be off."

His class laughed - excluding a scrutinizing Suena who probably saw more than she ought to have - and his counselor frowned once more, though it wasn't as worried as before. He grinned anyway. He'd gotten his message across and the large woman off his back at least slightly by proving he could be serious, so he was satisfied.

As school let out, he received a more personal goodbye from his two friends. Suena smiled at him with that fondness she usually hid behind maturity. "That was quite a speech, Jomy. You're more grown up than I thought," she said lightly, an echo of laughter in her voice. "Perhaps you can become an Elite, after all. I'll be alone in the ranks if you don't."

Become an Elite? Jomy tilted his head, mulling over the thought even as he returned the smile with equal fondness. "Perhaps," he said agreeably. "But if I do, you have to make sure you don't fall behind. I'll be ahead of you, Sue, don't get too dazzled by my progress and freeze to take in my subliminal ability."

She laughed and her eyes creased. "Then I hope that you do well in the examinations. That's the first step to getting on that pedestal. Good luck, Jomy." She said warmly, surprising him with a quick hug.

"Thank you," he responded, once he'd recovered. He looked to his male best friend, who looked almost offended to be left out. "I'm not hugging you."

Sam sputtered for a moment. "I wouldn't want you to! Good riddance, Jomy!" He threw his parting gift at him which was caught with ease. "Early birthday present. Take care of it."

Jomy laughed before calming down. "Thanks. Goodbye. I hope we meet again. Both of you."

With one more wave, he turned and skated home, because, yes, that's how he got to school, so that's how he would get home.

 **{Caged}**

After arriving home, it occurred to him that everything around him, his room decorated with memorabilia gathered over the years, the slight imperfections that he'd inflicted on the walls that were never noticed, his mother's wonderful cooking and warm hugs, his father's calm presence, would be gone by the end of the next day. He'd still remember them, but that wasn't the same. He wouldn't be able to actually see and touch and hear them ever again. While he flew off to who knew which educational station to become an adult, they would remain here, to take in another child if they were able.

Would they forget him when he left? Would they throw away all that he left behind and move on the day after?

Fear of an entirely different sort that had gripped him that morning made him search for the photo album cataloguing his life with his parents. From when he was a just a baby, rolling over the ground, unable to stay still for many pictures, to when he'd first started school and came home sporting more bruises than stories about lessons, to just a few months ago, posing with his effortless confidence with both his family and his best friends in another. He flipped through the pages, unseeing, until he heard his mother enter and stopped on a random page.

"My, what are you looking at?" She asked curiously, stopping a bit closer. "Photos of Dreamworld?"

Jomy peered down and saw it was exactly that. The park had been one of his favorite places to visit when he was younger. "We'll never be able to go again," he noted absently, skimming over the images nostalgically

"Of course not. You're about to become an adult."

She was speaking in that 'don't be silly' voice that always sounded patronizing to him but he suspected there was more to it now. He turned to look at her fully and noticed the faint quiver of her lip as she gazed at the pictures.

"I'm going miss you." He said, cockiness absent from his voice for once. "Will you miss me?"

She froze, eyes going as wide, before tears rushed to them and she pulled him into a hug. He didn't fight against it as he heard her sob. "Of course I'm going to miss you, don't ever think otherwise." He felt her chin settle gently on the crown of his head. "But we knew this day would come. The day you'd become an adult because you couldn't be a child forever. I'll miss you, but I know you're going to be all right. Even if it's tough and you think you can't handle it, you can. I know it."

Jomy closed his eyes before sympathetic tears could fall - he would never cry otherwise - and pressed further into his mother's arms. "Do you think I could be an Elite," he whispered, winding his arms around her.

"You can be anything you want, Jomy," his mother whispered back, watery.

"Thank you."

His mother soon removed herself as her tears subsided. "You'll have no problems making it on your own."

Jomy curled his lips in a faint version of his overconfident smile. "I know."

While he put away the photo album to study other things and his mother went to cook, his father came home and the two sat in comfortable silence after an exchange of pleasantries. The same as always. That was for the best. Anything different wouldn't have been _home._ He was okay with not having a heart to heart with his father, neither of hem needed it, though he cared just as much for him as he did his mother. He knew with his father, just each other's company was enough.

After an hour or so, he drifted off to shower. He took his time washing his hair and soaking in the hot spray before cutting it off. He pulled on evening clothing as he hummed expectantly. The only thing he looked forward to with turning fourteen was the feast his mother had prepared. This was going to be his final dinner with them, so he wanted to make the most of this.

He was going to scarf down everything, while savoring it, of course, as quickly as his mother allowed - or didn't, he could never control himself when she went all out in preparation.

He dried his hair roughly and tossed his towel into the hamper before getting a drink of water. Trying rather, as the button for automatic fills was malfunctioning. He huffed in annoyance and turned away, missing the purple gas silently spewing from the receptacle. He wasn't even aware of what was happening as a strange smell surrounded him and the edges of his vision began to blur.

When he came to next, waves of pain washed through in droves, making his already hazy vision indistinguishable, but he didn't need to see to recognize the intrusive feeling of electricity ciphering through his mind and body.

It was another psych test.

Clearly, he hadn't soothed as many worries as he thought he had with his mature speech.

Curse it.

"... _level nine, highest setting_..."

Pain even more intense than usual drove his eyes wide and blind to the world as felt something _dig, dig, dig_ and he wanted it to be _gone, gone, gone._ The whispers buried deep in his mind roared briefly, but vanished as quickly as they came, instantaneously.

His thoughts were answered as the pain suddenly vanished, leaving him spasming but his consciousness thankfully didn't persist for long. He was only vaguely aware of the gentle hand combing through his hair, even less of the soft conversation that lulled him even further asleep.

Jomy awoke early the next morning with a faint ache in muscles and mind, and instantly knew he'd somehow gotten himself dragged into another psych test, somehow. Who knew what it was this time? Destroying the trashy autobot maybe? That was probably it. It was just a bit violent, considering how close to 'adulthood' he was.

Oh, well. He lived.

Now, he just needed to pass this exam and his life would be splayed before him.

With restrained nervousness, he pulled on comfortable clothes. Not his uniform, though he almost grabbed for it, he would never where that again. He felt calm for some reason, along with the subdued anxiety. Because he knew this was goodbye and he didn't want to leave his parents distraught with worry? Or because he knew he couldn't, _wouldn't,_ mess his day up? Either way, he was calm and he was confident in his belief that today would not be the end of him doing _he_ wanted.

He arrived in the dining room without the grin he'd worn for years as a greeting. He didn't feel the urge to present it for once. His arrival didn't attract either of his parent's attentions, it was much more silent than usual, and he took a second just to absorb it all. His mother was washing the few dishes she'd created from cooking breakfast and he mourned that he was in no mood to eat, even if he had also missed the dinner from the night before. His father was seated at the table, reading a newspaper, an empty plate enviably before him.

He was going to miss them.

"Dad, mom, I'm going."

His father smiled proudly and his mother echoed the sentiment as she moved beside him. "I know you're already well aware, but you can go wherever you want on your Day of Awakening. You'll be done with your examination before you know it."

So there was no set location for the exam? That was just perfect for mentally prepping himself. "Take care, mom, dad," he said, nodding to them in farewell. _I'll miss you._

He turned away and strode out the door before he saw the tears roll down his mother's cheeks. Sympathetic responses couldn't be allowed on this day. He was fourteen and nearly an adult, he would be strong. Though that was hard when he couldn't devise some kind of plan to put his confidence in.

Where was he supposed to go? Was he supposed to wander around until he landed at the testing site by chance? Were they going to pick him up if he didn't? What if he never found the site? What if he missed the exam, if that were even possible.

He grit his teeth at the thoughts and looked around for a distraction. As if placed before him like lure by a fisherman of old, an advertisement of Dreamworld flashed across the screen of a bus. Nostalgia hit him anew at the sight and his decision was made. His mother _had_ said _wherever_ he wanted. He boarded the bus with little hesitation and got off at the park of his childhood.

Dreamworld hadn't changed. His memories were easily unearthed as he glanced over the rides and attractions - the swing he managed to ride despised being too short, the food stand he had his first chocolate-covered snack from, the rollercoaster he was terrified of riding but too prideful to admit to being so even at the age of six. Nothing had changed.

Was that wrong?

He didn't have an answer to the internal inquiry, even as his attention was attracted to something that actually was new to the park. It was one of the rare animals encased in a glass exhibit, put on display for children and their minders. The distaste in his mouth was faint but there as he approached the glass cage, observing the animal that was like a cross between a squirrel and a raccoon, having characteristics of both but a dash of more that he couldn't put his finger on. The 'Weeping Mouse', they called it. It didn't look anything like a mouse.

He stared at the creature, it's eyes were wide and it was curled in on itself as if it were hiding from all the eyes, and he felt sad. Not pity, just plain sadness at the cage that entrapped the being, simply because it was unique. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling. Should he stand out, should he go above and beyond, would he be caged and displayed similarly?

His heart ached dully and for a moment, he met the creature's eyes.

 _I wanna get out._

His form went rigid at the high, childlike voice that came from everywhere yet nowhere. Just like the voices in his dream. Where was it coming from? Who was it coming from?

He didn't remove his gaze from the 'mouse', couldn't, and he heard hat voice once more, pleading with him. " _I wanna get out_."

It was the mouse. Awe unlocked his muscles and he felt the urge to reach forward and comfort the animal. It didn't belong in a cage, no one did, no matter how different or special they were. It was wrong.

He wanted to help it. To free it. To take it as his own-

"Hey! No touching the cage!" The scold from an employee's snapped him out of the haze he'd fallen into. "There's a barrier around it. Weren't you listening to the warnings?"

Jomy took a moment to swallow his instinctive protest and sent a short glance at the mouse. It was upright and staring directly at him, expectantly. He cringed inwardly. He couldn't do anything for it, not today, not ever. His time was already up. _I'm_ _so sorry._ He focused on the employee and found the man regarding him strangely. Not wanting to make another mess on such an important day, Jomy fixed an innocent smile on his lips and stepped away from the cage. "No way, I didn't hear a single one." His voice oozed disbelief. "It was so cute, I must've been too distracted by it. I know now, so...thanks for saving me from a nasty shock!"

The employee's look faded a bit as he nodded. "You're welcome. Just don't go trying to touch it again."

" I won't, I won't!" Jomy assured and waved enthusiastically as he walked away, not glancing back. _I'll find a way to get it_. He decided, even though he very much doubted he would succeed.

He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, trying to resolve the inexplicable guilt he felt at leaving the animal, until he found himself at the Underground Coaster. His favorite and previously most feared ride. It was with great nostalgia that he entered the ride, boarded a mini ship, and pulled the helmet over his head. Another change, he noticed, for safety purposes, likely.

The ride wasn't as fun as he remembered, but it that didn't mean he didn't the rush of air and the slight thrill of evading stalactites and stalagmites in such a small enclosure. He was actually enjoying himself and had nearly forgotten his heartless abandonment of the strange mouse - he had heard it's voice _in his head_ but he just _left it!_ \- when everything was suddenly bleached white.

The ship and cave were gone, replaced by a dark space illuminated by purple and presence hovered above him. He knew it wasn't alive. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but it certainly wasn't human in visage, its 'face' little more than a giant, hovering number five.

" _Welcome, Jomy Marcus Shin. I am one of the Terra's nine Number Computers, Terra's Number Five_." The computer said, voice as inhuman as its appearance, though it attempted to sound like a comforting female. Like a mother?

It wasn't a good attempt, by any means.

" _We will now begin your adult examination_." It said, and Jomy's eyes widened. " _First phase, memory deletion_."

Jomy flinched back at the words but before he could protest, pain lanced through his head like a hot knife through his skull and brain. He grasped his head in his hands and screamed. This pain was almost as bad as what he'd suffered in his dreams. What made it worse was the fact that this time it was his own and he couldn't do anything about it. He could feel his throat being torn as his mind was pierced and burned and ripped, and his eyes snapped open to see a collage of images surrounding him. Images of him crawling on all fours, him riding a three-wheeler, him climbing up trees, him curled up in blankets with his parents, with his friends, in school, at the park -

They were his memories.

And they were being _taken away._

"No!" He screamed, anger blooming in the pain that ransacked him. "I won't allow it, _I won't allow it!_ "

The only thing he would have after this test was his memories. If letting them go, letting go of his parents, Sam, Suena, was the price, he would rather fail this test! Better yet, he'd override it, had he the ability. These memories were _his, his, his-_

" _It's all right_." The pathetic imitation of a mother's soothing voice said from everywhere but nowhere. " _There's nothing to be afraid of._ "

He wasn't afraid, he was _enraged._ Everything he knew was being stolen from him, erased as if his life were just insignificant bytes of data. They weren't. They were parts of him, they made him who he was. He needed them. Even more so, he _wanted_ them. They would not be stolen. They couldn't!

" _Don't get caught, Jomy_!"

Another voice from everywhere yet nowhere resounded through his mind, gripping him in that intangible and irresistible pulling manner. _Soldier,_ came the insistent whisper deep in his mind, but Jomy shook his head as he felt more memories slip away - his fifth birthday, receiving a soccer ball, hitting Sam in the face with it, befriending Sam after.

No!

Arms - _pulling but intangible, not really there, but they were_ \- wrapped around him and suddenly the white haired man from his dreams was with him, gazing at him with ruby orbs - _sorrow, so sorrowful, but there was also hope, fierce, intense hope_ \- and cloaking him. "Don't forget your memories. They are fourteen years of your life since you were born." The man commanded.

Jomy _knew that already. The memories were his -_ his life, his self, his to own and do with what he willed - and if he wanted them, he would keep them. Even if he had to bury them to remove them from those painful, reaching hands of Terra's Computer. He needed to move them out of reach, out of harm's way, out of where anyone could even _think_ to touch them.

"What are you doing?" The man, _Soldier,_ gasped beside him, presence tightening around him. "No, if you do that, you won't be able to reach them again!"

Jomy's scream had tapered off long ago but his heavy breaths were only now starting to morph into even exhalations. The pain from the Computer what still there, still reaching and trying to pry in his periphery, but he focused on the man in ront of him, the man who made him _feel_ what was _not his own._ "Who are you?" He rasped, glaring at the man with the anger that still pulled through him. "Why are you here?"

Soldier Blue's ruby eyes were wide - _in awe, in shock, in disbelief_ , he knew, he felt - but he composed himself as the Computer began to scream in protest of his presence, 'Begone', it said. "I am here to take you to your people," the man said, presence growing as he pulled them away from the Computer slightly. "You are not ordinary, Jomy Marcus Shin. You are not normal. You are a Mu."

Jomy froze in the man's arms. His people? The 'Mu'? What was that? Who were they? What did he mean he was one of them? "What do you-"

 _"Begone!"_ The Computer shouted and suddenly the two vanished and appeared several meters away, a trail of lights the only evidence of their movement.

Teleportation? Jomy watched wide-eyed, frozen in shock, as Soldier evaded the Computer's attacks. This man...he was a Mu. That meant that Jomy was like him. That he was able to teleport, speak into another mind, evade the Computers cyber attacks? He could do all of this?

He always knew he wasn't normal but this was an entirely different kind of abnormal.

"We must leave, Jomy!" Soldier did to him urgently, ruby eyes glowing as he stopped and some sort of portal, almost like a warp tunnel or black hole, formed beside them. "We must return to our people!"

For a moment, the two were partially through the portal, but in an instant, Jomy was flung away from Soldier, smashing into a wall painfully. Soldier extended a hand toward him but he couldn't move any further towards him, as if there were some kind of barrier forcing him away from the boy. His ruby eyes widened further as he felt tendrils, faint whisps of psionic waves - so faint, almost undetectable, but _strong, so strong_ \- pushing him back.

It was Jomy.

He was pushing Soldier away.

Why?

Jomy breathed heavily as he felt pain skate across his back but he fought it to look and glare at the white haired man, unaware of the glow of his emerald eyes. "No. You can't force me to," he snapped, anger pulling back his lips to bare his teeth.

This man was going the same thing everyone else has since he was a child - moving him in the direction _they_ wanted, telling them where _he_ needed to go without any of his input, as if he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't this time, not on this day where he resolved to make his own choice, regardless of whether it's a good or bad one. It was _his_ choice, and that was all that mattered. He didn't want to join some group anomolies, even if he were the same, if it meant losing the chance to see _them_ again, his dearest friends, maybe even his parents. He couldn't just let that go, not for some unknown people that were just going to take him without even asking!

He would never allow his will to be taken again!

"I'm not going with you," he shouted to the man, seeing but not comprehending the way he was forced backward, further into he portal. "This is _my_ life, I will choose how I live it!" _He'd_ choose the cage he'd be trapped within for life, no one else!

Soldier forced himself against the forced, hand still extended as he tried to reach for him. "No! They'll kill you!" He shouted back, panic and weariness momentarily flashing across his eyes before vanishing. "Please, Jomy! Now is not the time for you to perish. You can't!"

Jomy somehow found the power to stand upright, even as he trembled, and glared harder, colder. "That's my choice." He raised a hand without even thinking and slashed it away from him viciously. "Begone!"

The white haired man was forced completely into the portal. "No! Jomy!"

The man was gone, and along with him the cloak of protection that shielded the majority of Jomy's pain. He instantly buckled down to his knees as the Computer hovered above him once more, speaking in tones that were almost human, in shock and in disbelief, in _pride._

" _The...Type Blue...gone, disappeared...Jomy Marcus Shin defended himself against...no psionic waves detected...he is not a Mu_..."

His vision began to fade, but he felt the whispers in the back of his mind, because he was now aware of them, always has been, but he ignored them, didn't understand them - _bury, bury, bury, deeper, deeper, memories, feelings, intent, bury them deeper_! He wasn't sure if he'd done what he knew was necessary to escape the Computer's probes entirely but he was relieved when he pain suddenly faded from his mind, released it hold on his mind and the recesses of his memories - fractured, caged, hidden memories no one would ever reach, maybe not even him.

" _First Phase, memory deletion, complete. Second Phase, society conformity.._."

Jomy felt a flare of triumph - he had evaded the Computer, he wouldn't be killed! - but his consciousness quickly left him. The final thing he was of aware was the new, inexplicable thought to _listen and follow_ , as adults had to in society.

" _Jomy Marcus Shin adult examination complete._ "

 **{Caged}**

Within Universal Control, the monitoring room for adult examinations, all individuals were still with disbelief at the event that had just occurred. After fifty years, the one of a kind Mu Soldier Blue had appeared. But he didn't succeed in taking another child, no, he'd been fought and ejected by the very person he'd mistakenly come to take. Soldier Blue, the strongest Mu known to them, the only Type Blue, was ejected by _pure mental power and will_ by Jomy Marcus Shin.

Only someone with the mental fortification of a _Members Elite_ was capable of such a feat.

Had they just witnessed the discovery of one such individual?

The man overseeing the room, snapped out of his awe before anyone else and quickly saw to the halt in monitoring. "Stop gaping and get back to work! There are still examinations being held today," his voice rung out no-nonsensically. "Retrieve Jomy Marcus Shin's body and transport him to the rooms where the others are!" He leaned back into his seat as they turned to do exactly that obediently, quick to follow his orders and focus on the monitors. He should've done the same but his mind was still transfixed on the child who'd done the impossible.

The problem child Jomy Marcus Shin, the boy he'd oversaw more than a handful of psychological tests over the years himself, had proved himself to be more capable than expected, _far_ more capable. His raw intelligence and abilities were easily recognizable when he bothered to apply them in school, but that wasn't the only requisite to being an Elite. One must also have a strong mind, unwilling to submit to pressure, and if Jomy could endure and conquer something as intrusive and violating as a Mu, the strongest, he possessed that with abundance.

He'd already displayed it throughout his youth, but it had always been interpreted as behavioral issues, as willfull disobedience and an inability to follow directions. Perhaps they had been wrong all along. Perhaps they shouldn't have prematurely designated him as a lost cause that would simply be confirmed into the menial workers of society. Maybe then they would've been better prepared for the shock they received today.

Though, this shock wouldn't have come hadn't the Type Blue, the 'ghost' that haunted space for centuries, tried to interfere. Why had he? Jomy Marcus Shin was not a Mu. He had been tested countless times and endured, including the deepest test that was the adult exam, and no sign was ever detected. He had been suspected, though, for his persistent emotionally driven behavior and refusal to conform. Could Blue have also been lured by that? But he had never been wrong before. No, the old Mu had always been right, even with the fortune-teller Physis who had been hidden deep away. Was Jomy just different? Was he so extraordinary that even the Mu desired him? How could they have missed it?

What was it about Jomy that fooled him and them both?

The man didn't know, but as a person with a far reach throughout society, no where near that of an Elite but above that of a normal person, he planned to find out. He would follow Jomy's journey through adulthood to the day he achieved Elite status and beyond, as that was without a doubt where someone with such will and tenacity will reach. It was bound to be eventful too.

 _Jomy Marcus Shin,_ the man repeated the name in his mind, easily recalling the fierce command of 'Begone' that banished Soldier Blue away. _I look forward to seeing you overrule every discipline and still triumph over everything._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Conform

 **Transport Ship en route to Education Station E-1077**

Jomy awoke on a thin, uncomfortable mattress slowly, an ache throbbing behind his eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings. Pushing himself upright, he looked around himself in confusion. He was in a small, metal panelled room, barely large enough to walk more than four paces and no windows. Where was he? Where was his bedroom? His brow furrowed and he looked up at a black, spherical object on the ceiling, a circular lens moving in his direction. A camera? Why would that be there? Who was watching him?

A trickle of fear mixed with his growing confusion but before he could do something unwise, the door slid open. He hesitated for a moment before pushing himself to his feet quickly, not willing to let the opportunity pass and be taken away. Walking out the door, he was met with a one-way hall lined with several other doors like his, all open to rooms identical to the one he'd just left. Uncertain and uneasy, he started walking the only direction there was to go. What else could he do? He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there, but he didn't want to go back in the room that had a camera watching his every action.

He swallowed nervously, heart thumping in tune with his loud, echoing footsteps. There was a light at the end of the hallway and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know where it led. Gathering what courage he could through the ache of his head and fear of not knowing what was going to happen to him, he stepped into the room and stopped as he saw other children about his age. They all looked as unsure and frightened as he felt, and he felt a faint thread of bemusement. Why would they be so uncertain after they'd just turned fourteen and passed the adult examination-

The adult exam! Understanding rushed through him in a tidal wave of relief. He'd passed the adult examination, just like the other kids, so it was safe to assume they were on there way to some educational center. A surge of triumph made his lips stretch into a wide grin and he felt like pumping a fist but stopped with perplexion. Feeling proud for passing was to be expected, but why did he feel as if he'd won some tournament or game, as if he'd conquered over someone else?

He didn't get the time to ponder the oddity as a man entered the room. "Congratulations, young ladies, young men," the man greeted kindly. "You've all succeeded in passing the adult examination and are now taking the next step by getting your education. We will soon arrive at what will be your new home for the next four years. Please return to your rooms and change into the uniforms there. You can leave the clothes you've changed out of there. Once you are finished, please take a seat and fasten your belts."

Excited and anxious murmurs of agreement and everyone began to filter out. Jomy frowned as he recalled the camera waiting in his room and almost didn't follow, but seeing the other children go obediently, he almost unconsciously followed them. He paused in surprise when he realized he was at his room. He looked behind him to see the other doors closing as his fellow almost-adults went inside. With a sigh, he glanced at the camera with a grimace and searched for the uniform. He found it on a panel extended from the wall and quickly changed into it.

The uniform was a dark gray, half-high-collared jacket, a pair of darker slacks, and a black turtleneck to go underneath. It wasn't an especially fancy design, but the fabric was comfortable and he looked rather flattering in it in his opinion. There was no mirror but he was confident. He mindfully avoided removing too many clothes, wary of the camera even though he knew better now, as he gathered himself. He left his old clothing on the bed, folded up nicely. They were the mature and respectable ones he'd worn during his exam. They were important, though he couldn't put his finger in why.

He swept his fingers across the soft, woven fabric before clenching his fingers into a fist and pulling away. He had to let it go, just like he had his... What had he already given up?

Pushing the thought and the unease that accompanied it aside, he strode out the room. It was time to man up and become a proper adult. If he couldn't move on now, he'd never succeed in becoming one.

He returned to the bigger room, the second after a dark curly haired boy just a bit shorter than him casually gazing out the window beside his seat. Jomy was vaguely impressed by how calm the boy appeared but didn't say anything as he went to another window seat to wait for the rest of the children. He watched his soon-to-be classmates filter in one by one, noticing the girls wearing red skirts and tights to differentiate them, until everyone was there. There were only twelve of them in all. He wondered if that was the usual amount or not.

The thoughts were brushed aside as the ship suddenly came to a halt with a slight jolt.

They had arrived at their destination.

"We will be disembarking shortly," the man announced. "Please stick together as we transfer onto the station. I will lead you to the introduction and attend you afterward."

Jomy followed along the others closely, nerves flaring at the dark tunnel that led to a brighter room. It was large, circular room, and as his small group entered, three other groups of similar sizes entered through other doors. They were from other cities, he assumed as they all concentrated in the center of the room. Jomy suppressed the urge to fidget nervously like the majority of his new classmates and composed himself. What was a little pressure but a point of focus?

He was too focused on centering himself to notice people settling into groups among themselves.

"We will now begin guidance for new students," a woman announced over a speaker. "All new students, please gather in the central hall."

Jomy crossed his arms and settled himself firmly as the lights flickered off and a hologram appeared, surprising many of the others. He scoffed at their fright but didn't comment snidely as the shield-shaped symbol in the hologram was replaced by a three dimensional image of a space station.

"New students, congratulations on your admission." A man replaced the woman on the speaker. "Education Station E-1077 welcomes you all. You have succeeded in passing the adult exam and are one step closer to being an adult. I'm sure you may be anxious about leaving your parents, but you are not alone by any means."

Jomy felt a tinge of pain stroke through his head sharply. He hadn't noticed his headache had subsided until it returned with a vengeance. With it, the image of a woman with dark hair, a warm smile, and what he knew were equally warm hugs pounded into his mind. He bit down on his lips to silence his wince. Who was that he'd seen? She seemed achingly familiar but he couldn't recall. She was important though, he knew that.

The space station was replaced by beautiful blue and green orb. A scattering of gasps sounded from the crowd and more than one called aloud, "Terra!"

Another bolt of pain had Jomy's nails digging into his arms. Terra - _Terra, home_ \- was a beautiful sphere of blue and green and splashes of white that he'd never seen before. But he had, hadn't he? He'd seen it before, not too long ago, in a dream. A dream...

The image shifted into an older human civilization, where glass buildings extended high into the sky, prehistoric rockets launched into the air spewing disgusting looking gases, and everything was in ruin. It looked like the world had ended and Jomy felt an almost physical stab of pain in his heart. That was _home_ and it was _destroyed, ruined, dead-_

"Christian Era," the man explained as the images changed, once beautiful but progressively getting worse and worse until the environment itself was unable to support humans and they were forced to leave or continue to kill their beloved planet. "In order to save our mother planet, Terra, humans commenced a special government system called Superior Dominion, or the SD system. Under this system, a bold decision for all humans to evacuate Terra was made."

The pressure constricting his heart relaxed a little but Jomy was nowhere close to being at ease. Instead, another feeling was building in his mind, a creeping, intangible feeling slowly building in his mind. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Terra, beautiful and whole once more, flickered back in front of them.

"Terra is now under the management of the Earth Revival Organization, 'Reborn', as it waits to someday be resurrected. In order for us to return to Terra one day, and to ensure that we don't make the same mistakes, we have decided to mark changes to ourselves. The result is the birth of New Generation Babies, advanced hybrids of selected sperm and ovum."

Jomy winced once more as the image of a baby appeared before changing to a family, complete with a mother and father. Jomy went stone still as the image morphed. Like some panamorphic image, the child warped and became himself as a toddler with a calm blond man and a warm, black haired woman holding both his hands. Those were his parents. His mother and father. Weren't they? But he didn't remember them. Why didn't he remember them?

 _Mother._ The word sent a lance of pain through his mind. _Father._ Another lance, and that slowly building, creeping intangible feeling suddenly reared in his mind and burst through whatever was holding it back in a deluge of images from the earliest moment he could remember of his parents to his final day with them, the day he took his exam and chose the cage he would endure for his entire life.

All at once, calm filtered through him and those near but unreachable whispers started again in the back of his mind. He blinked sluggishly for a moment, as if coming to from a deep slumber, and that wasn't entirely inaccurate. During his exam he'd forced his memories down somehow so they wouldn't be stolen, and afterward, when the Computer had continued with the exam, they had been buried even further as edicts to _follow_ and _obey_ and _listen_ were piled onto his mind.

He felt like shivering in disgust. He had been acting under those directives since he'd awoken on the ship and though his personality hadn't been entirely erased, the way he acted was just so...compliant. it repulsed him to even think what he would've been like if he hadn't somehow broken free of some his own self-imposed block, which had somehow also gotten rid of the unwanted conformity implant.

His fury rose viciously for a moment - how _dare_ they try to rewrite his personality, his _sense of self_ \- but he reeled it in before his new abilities could act out. The abilities that would apparently get him killed by the people he had willingly surrounded himself with. The abilities he had no clue in how to even begin learning how to control.

When he considered it like that, his choice was a bit...unwise in hindsight, but he hadn't wanted to heed the will of the man, Soldier Blue. He refused to have his choice robbed from him, and like he told the man, if he were to die, then that was his choice. If he ever regretted it, then that was his fault.

But he didn't plan to ever reach that point. He had hidden himself from a supercomputer that dove deep into his mind, he could hide himself for a few good years from the less mentally invasive population.

He'd have to be careful what he did though. He couldn't stand out, couldn't attract too much attention. He'd have to suppress his more overly attention provoking tendencies like questioning irrational teachers, discarding nonsensical rules, leading his unfortunately gullible classmates on fool's errands...

"Hey, _hello!_ Anybody home?"

Jomy jerked back as fingers snapped in front of his face. He frowned and turned to the person who had lowered their hand and was blinking at him curiously. "What?" Jomy arched a brow inquiringly at him.

The boy was the one from his ship with black curly hair and steely gray eyes. He had an easy smile that said he wasn't hard to befriend and stay acquainted with. "Didn't you hear? We have to work together to help revive Terra!" The boy said, sounding as if he were quoting someone else. He held a hand out to Jomy. "What do you say? I'm Tom, Tom Wayne. It's good to meet you!"

Jomy stared at the extended hand for a moment and the words - a purpose, they had just been given a purpose to work for - and then at the welcoming, guileless smile. He didn't think the boy would be a bad person to know. He was one of the calmer ones in the bunch and the first to approach him. Perhaps they could be friends. He took the hand and hesitated for a split second - _sincere, curious,_ that whisper, now audible in the slightest, echoed in his mind - before he returned the smile. "Jomy Marcus Shin. It's a pleasure."

 **{Conform}**

The courses at Education Station E-1077 were split into three tracks: general studies, military studies, and advanced placement. General studies consisted of basic and introductory classes that were further elaborated on in later years for students pursuing careers such as engineering, accounting, architecture, and similar. It was the most generalized track, thus it's namesake. Military studies are for students planning to become officers in the army or law enforcement to some degree. Advanced placement was the most difficult of the tracks that consisted of similar courses to general studies but were on a much higher level and meant for students aiming to be among the leaders within society, who needed to cover a wide array of complex material.

Students at E-1077 were required to choose a track within the first year of their attendance, due to complications in completion were they to choose later. During that year, all students are given the same courses to receive a set amount of credits before splitting to their separate tracks with more specialized classes. A chosen track was not a binding decision, so students may switch should they feel it necessary, however they are advised not to do so after the compulsory first year.

Jomy chose his course during his second month at the station.

The decision wasn't a flippant one made on a sudden whim. There were several factors that drove him to thinking his choice was the best in the long run. He had already decided to downplay his abilities to stay below the radar, but he couldn't endure the thought of being entirely mediocre so he made it a point display one area as his expertise. Going along with his history back at home, he excelled at the more physically focused courses - in basic self-defense, zero-gravity training, marksman training, etcetera - though he had to withhold his usual careless self-confidence that, more often than not, inspired enmity within lower achieving classmates.

Humility was never the closest virtue at hand within his repertoire so he chose to remain silent at times when he outshined others, appearing as coolly stoic rather than arrogant. Well, except to Tom Wayne, who had become a fast friend that was usually at his side since they took the same classes. The boy only laughed when he ran his mouth about his amazing skills, intentionally or not.

Tom was another reason why. The friendly, curly-haired boy was going to be taking the same track. Behind that friendly exterior, he had excellent persuasive skills backed by solid reasoning that was difficult for even Jomy - who could talk circles around much older adults - to refute. Jomy was surprised when he realized the boy wasn't as airheaded as he looked, but he should've known that when he seemed nearly unaffected by the transition to the station. Tom was a nice person to be around and if he'd chosen the track he did fully aware of the possible consequences, Jomy couldn't help but want to keep his company, he certainly preferred it to their other classmates who were either still fumbling unsurely or already on their way to having permanently swelled heads, and maintain their growing friendship.

The occurrence that had him even considering the track was a peculiar conversation with one of his teachers, his space dynamics professor. Surprisingly, the conversation wasn't a thinly veiled dress down of his many misdemeanors and his need to learn discipline, but he hadn't done anything to warrant a talking to at all in the first place. When he decided he'd make an effort to not attract eyes to himself, he had meant it, and though it often went against his first automatic response, he managed to find a way to channel that urge to cause disruptions into the classes he excelled in. If he had minor slip ups that involved arbitrarily overshadowing his classmates who got a bit too cocky for his taste, he'd made sure no party present would even want to tell anyone else his success was anything more than a fluke.

So, the conversation wasn't about the discovery of his less than friendly exchanges. The teacher, one Konnor Fuller, had only wanted to ask him about his intentions. Jomy didn't exaggerate when he later explained to Tom how bizarre it was to converse - an actual conversation! Not an exchange of reprimands and smart aleck quips - with a member of faculty. It was surreal, but that wasn't what made the meeting important. Noteworthy, sure, but still unimportant.

What made the instance important was that he felt that the man was actually concerned for him and held no semblance of hostility. He'd almost thought his abilities - his empathy in this case, which was basically 'on' at all times since he didn't know how to shut it off. Thankfully, it wasn't very strong - were giving him faulty signals. Was it even possible for his abilities to malfunction? He didn't know, but he decided to trust what he felt more than a grain of salt and wait to see the consequences.

Professor Fuller had waited until the end of his lesson - an interesting run through on one of the most recently constructed transport ships instead of the usual dull lecture on theory - to ask Jomy to speak with him after class. Jomy waved for Tom to go ahead to grab them a table for lunch, rolling his eyes when his friend saluted in a solemn farewell.

"Mr. Shin, I trust that you've adjusted well to the station and classes," his professor said politely.

Jomy withheld his first response to raise a sarcastic brow at the meaningless platitude. So far, he'd never seen a teacher pay any special attention to any particular student, even those who looked to be prodigious. Why the sudden interest from _this_ teacher? He'd noticed Fuller looking at him sometimes, usually disapprovingly since he sometimes daydreamed when he was bored.

"Everything's perfect, professor," he replied, grinning confidently. "Some classes are better than others, but I think I'll be ready to be a productive adult by graduation."

"I'm certain you will, I've heard many good things about you, including your accomplishments."

From who? His self-defense and marksman instructors were too strict and reserved to ever boast about a good student. Unless he'd misjudged them, and he hardly ever did that, he had no idea who he meant. "Oh, thank you, sir. Was there something you needed?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd decided what course you'll be pursuing."

Jomy blinked in surprise. His teacher...was asking about his plans for the future. Why?

"You have a year to decide, but the earlier you choose, the better your chances will be to utilize the most of your potential. You are a very competent student, Mr. Shin, particularly in fields more suited to physical prowess and adeptness," Fuller said, factually rather than in praise. "I do not wish to push you toward a path you don't want to take, but I ask that you look into the military course. With what you've displayed so far, I imagine you becoming a commander of the army or intergalactic fleet, only below the Members in status and rank."

"The military?" Jomy had never really considered the military as an option. He hadn't considered anything so far, in fact. He had a vague, inexplicable urge to apply for advanced placement, but he'd already decided to stay out of plain view and being among the top achieving students with the highest expectations for success was not inconspicuous by any means. The military track, however, was less publicly lauded despite being just as credited with producing amazing individuals, though not as many Members. They were the lesser known but still powerful figures in society capable of making waves, even if not as great as the Elite.

Or so Tom had mentioned when chattering about his favored track.

The military track was founded on the virtues of discipline, loyalty, and competence. Wouldn't it be perfect for the rebellious, authority-phobic Jomy Marcus Shin to join the army and rise to be the best in the ranks? Jomy had to restrain a grin at the irony. He, who despised following orders and being like everyone else, was going to join the very place where obedience and the intent to eliminate individuality to form cohesive units were to priority. Not only that, but for him to rise to be a _leader_ among this organization.

That would be the perfect way to deceive people into thinking he was a diligent, loyal soldier with an avid intent to protect Terra. There would be scrutiny, no doubt, but if he could reach such a position, he would've already proven to be beyond anyone's awareness.

But was it worth it?

"That's an interesting idea, professor," Jomy stated, brows furrowed in consideration. "I'll have to think on it more before I make a decision, but thank you for informing me about another option."

Professor Fuller relaxed slightly in relief and he smiled. "You do that, I'm sure you'll make a decision that suits you best. You have the potential to be very successful, Mr. Shin. I am one of those who look forward to seeing it," he said, and held out a hand for a handshake.

Jomy returned the smile and grasped the hand firmly. He immediately had to fight not to stiffen as he felt the whispers in his mind buzz - _concern, relief, expectation, sincerity,_ it said. He retracted his hand from his teachers. "Thank you, sir, I don't plan to disappoint," he grinned, and turned to quickly gather his things. "Have a nice day, sir."

"Same to you, Mr. Shin."

With nothing left to speak about, he strode to the door quickly, slowing when the it slid open to reveal an older female student. She had deep burgundy hair and a cold expression on her beautiful face that was rather intimidating, even to him. Jomy nodded to her respectfully on the way out, to which she barely glanced at with dark eyes before looking away, and observed the odd ensemble of her uniform. She wore the light gray vest that placed her among the advanced placement course, but she also wore a pair of black leather gloves that he'd only seen on military students. That was the first time he'd seen a mixture of uniforms, and he was pretty sure dual track attendance wasn't permitted.

He wondered for a moment who she was and why she was visiting a first year teacher, but decided to focus on what to tell Tom when the door closed behind him. He hadn't made his choice yet, but Tom would definitely appreciate him considering the track. There wasn't any shortage in competition in general, but very few in their year appeared to be considering it. Jomy could provide more than enough competition if he chose to.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Jomy spotted Tom near a window, with a best view naturally - how he was able to con that from the upperclassmen, he'd never know - chatting with a few girls from their self-defense class. He snorted at the natural charm his friend exuded and intruded on the group, dropping into the seat beside him.

The group went silent upon his appearance, unsurprisingly. He hadn't made an effort to be as friendly and outgoing as he had been on Ataraxia, so a single look from him was all it took to make the girls disperse. He snorted. His old friend wouldn't have been scared off so easily. He didn't remember her too well, but she was far better company than those timid little things.

"So what did the Prof have to say?" Tom asked, turning to him eagerly. "Warn you away from 'childish antics unbefitting of an adult'? How many warnings do you have before expulsion?"

"Nothing important," Jomy said, shrugging lightly. "He just wanted to tell me that if I chose to go to the military, he'd support me."

"What? No way!" Tom gaped for a moment before leaning forward, usually lazily lidded eyes wide and expectant. "What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it."

A grin immediately stretched his friends lips. "That's great. I know you were going to settle for general studies, Jomy, but the military track is far more profitable in the long run. Did you know that once we graduate, we are the only ones other than the Elite that can legally carry incapacitating weaponry ... " His friend ramped up his charm so high, people from other tables started to listen raptly to his speech on why the military was the best option.

If that wasn't proof enough of Tom's persuasive ability, the fact that Jomy was seriously considering the option and leaning more towards it than against certainly was.

The speech was ended prematurely by a bell signaling the end of first and second years' lunch was over. The two departed from the cafeteria, the more popular of the two waving to acquaintances and admirers, heading for their next lecture. Tom was still enumerating the many possible positions the military track could lead - one being an officer on expedition ships exploring uncharted galaxies, and _that_ attracted Jomy more than anything else so far - when a beeping suddenly interrupted.

Jomy looked down at his wrist in distaste as his classmates' and teacher's eyes landed on him. Mother Eliza was calling him. With a scowl that earned him a concerned glance from Tom, he pushed himself to his feet. "I'll see you at dinner," he said blandly, tugging his things over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you."

Jomy didn't bother to disguise his anger as he trudged back to his quarters. He didn't like Mother Eliza. She was just another artificial intelligence created to sway and control the mind, under the guise _guidance_ and _consolidation._ She may be the education station personified rather than a supercomputer that invaded with the intent to erase - no, it merely _influenced_ and _changed_ \- but he felt just as inclined to crash it. His first meeting with the station embodiment only spurred his resentment for it.

It had taken the form of his mother.

The first night of his stay at E-1077, he was introduced to the counselor that saw to all students, Mother Eliza. The meeting with the computer in his dreams with _that face_ speaking with that _voice_ \- _false, an imitation, deception_ , he had heard whispered - and he didn't react well to the intrusion. He was enraged, but not so much that he was blinded to the power that wafted almost at the edges of his fingers, and ended up fighting the computer's hold mimicking his mother's warm embrace. He would have been fooled so easily if not for his inhumanity.

" _Don't ever take this form again! You will not taint that memory! You will never be her, so_ do not try to be." He had snarled to the computer, causing his mother's face to color with surprise.

Not long after his fit, much to his surprise and relief, his mother's form melted away to a less human, ethereal beauty with flowing blond hair and eyes a shade darker than his own. If the resemblance was intentional, he didn't know, but he preferred it to the mockery of his mother. He tolerated the irritating, buzzing presence of the computer in his mind afterward, that night and during the mandatory weekly updates. He made a point not to do anything to incite a meeting however, which was another reason why he had to remain inconspicuous.

Considering the military wasn't a wise decision, apparently.

At least now his suspicion that all conversations were being monitored was proved as more than paranoia. How else could the computer have known about his altercations with other students out of view of teachers?

After allowing the waves of the computer to sink into his mind and warp his dreamscape, materializing in the middle of space, floating amid a storm of dying and forming stars and everything in between. This was the place that comforted and emboldened him, despite its creation being spun by the computer's delve into his subconscious. He maneuvered expertly in the airless space, much like he would in class with purposeful twists and flips to orient himself as a female, inhuman - more inhuman - version of himself appeared.

"Jomy. You are close to deciding what path you'll be following for next four years."

Simple, frank, and devoid of unnecessary or meaningless greetings.

It'd dug deep to know he preferred things straightforward, especially where these meetings were concerned.

And he'd thought he'd hidden his less than altruistic thoughts well.

"Yeah, I haven't made a final decision though," he confirmed, settling upright some distance away. The quickest way to end this meeting was to respond; misdirecting or attempting to not answer would only prolong the visit.

"You have ten months before your choice is required. Will you give it more thought? Have you considered the weight of deciding now and later?"

Jomy narrowed his eyes in a glare. "I know that already. I'm not coming to a conclusion until I know for sure what I want."

"That is wise. Though do mind that what you want and what is needed are not always the same thing."

He didn't think that deserved a response and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for the computer to conclude the conversation.

"Once you make your decision, know that it is not binding. However, it is unadvised that you change once you've completed over half your second year. Please come to me should you ever find yourself desiring a change in educational focus."

Jomy nodded shortly; he had no intention to do any such thing. "Thank you for your assistance. If that is all..."

"You may go. Think carefully, Jomy."

"Yeah, yeah."

One week later, he and Tom were donning a black uniform jacket absent of the somewhat elaborate accents of the other uniforms, hands fitted with black gloves made from tough, flexible material. They attracted some attention as the first in their year to select a track and pass its entrance examination, and so early in the year, but nothing else since the more focused classes wouldn't be included in their schedules until they reached six months.

"Nice." Tom had admired their new uniforms, testing out it's lighter and more flexible material, somehow lighter than the ordinary one. He was tugging on one of his gloves when a charming grin that belied the sharpness in his eyes graced his face. "Wanna destroy the competition and be the best anyone has ever seen here?"

Jomy returned the grin gamely, smirking with what would've looked like overconfidence on anyone else. "Did I ever say I was going to be otherwise?"

Tom just laughed and clasped his hand as if sealing a deal. "This is going to be fun!"

Jomy agreed though he felt the slightest niggling at the back of his mind as if he were forgetting something. He knew he was forgetting more than he liked due the stunt he pulled on Ataraxia with Computer Five but there was nothing to be done now, so he shoved the feeling away. Should it be important, he'd remember it.

Probably. Who knew? He certainly didn't.

 **{Conform}**

A thin figure clad in black sprinted across a barren wasteland bereft of all life, covering a sizable distance before having to duck behind massive boulders as rounds rained at his footsteps. With a short glance back, the figure discerned the angle of the fire and prepared his own arms. They were still for a moment, waiting patiently even as they sensed a presence creeping toward his position, until a ring sounded and he grappled up the surface of his shield, catching his hunter unawares in the back.

They fell immediately and he leapt out of the open, landing with a tumble that could've been smoother, but was moving as soon as he was on his feet again. There wasn't much left to do. Three of the hunters were down, so only two remained. A simple pincer manoeuver would do with the limited grounds available.

The figure carefully made his way through a garden of boulders, taking care not to be without cover for more than a few moments until he reached the largest rock structure in the area. He looked around for a moment before promptly abandoning any attempt at stealth and scaled to the top of the boulder. This put him in view of any hunter within a certain radius of himself, but it also gave him the better vantage position, of nearly the entire field. Pairing that with his split second observation and quickdraw, he was willing to risk his health for this.

It took five seconds to locate the first figure clad in dark grey and a fraction another to notice the black figure just a few paces from that position. Another five seconds past with nothing to show, and then another with suppressed and focused alarm. The consideration to fall back from the increasingly risky vantage point swept across the figure's mind but was halted as the soft sound of dirt being scuffed. From behind.

There was a beat before comprehension clicked in the figure's mind and he spared a split second to make a choice. Pretend that he hadn't noticed someone behind him, which could lead to him being shot who knew when depending on how trigger-happy his hunter was, or face his hunter now, which would lead to a contest of who was the faster and better shot.

The figure crouched back down, unnoticed by the two below, and began to take careful steps backwards, wary of the slope of the boulder. After three steps, he estimated roughly where he'd heard the scuff and spun, aim already adjusting as he located the hunter. A barrel was already aimed at his chest and he threw himself forward recklessly toward them, causing them to stiffen and fumble in alarm. Before they could recover, the black clad figure fired, blasting the hunter onto their back with a loud grunt.

One left.

Not wasting a moment, the figure charged around the large boulder, headed directly for the last grey clad hunter. The hunter looked up at his appearance and aimed reflexively, a good instinct, if not for the prey behind his back. A near silent shot was fired and the hunter was down.

 _GAME OVER_

 _WINNERS: TEAM WAYNE-SHIN_

The recreation center lit up with cheers as the winners strode from the terrestrial simulation room, knocking their fists together triumphantly. Tom welcomed the applause with a sporting grin while Jomy stood back, preferring to smirk at the five 'hunters' they'd just destroyed in less than half an hour. They were all only first years, barely into their fourth month, but overtaking so many with an equal amount of training to them was something to be proud of. Or at the very least, something worth smirking arrogantly over.

His now shamed classmates regretted ever fighting back against Jomy's self-imposed duty of showing them they weren't the best in their year. They scurried away shortly after discarding the gear of the simulation.

"That was too easy," Tom stated flatly, bright smile dropping as he holstered the pseudo-firearms for the game. "We didn't even have to plan anything."

Jomy followed suit. "Yeah. It's a bit depressing that we still have to wait two months before we can test into better classes." He flexed his gloved hands, remembering the feel of the weapon, the laser-sharp focus it gave him. He wanted to feel it again. "It's good practice though, for acting on the go."

"I guess." Tom crossed his arms and frowned, unsatisfied. He craved a challenge, not the pathetically easy domination they had over their yearmates.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm tired from all the circles they tried to lead us in."

Jomy and Tom had become something of an inseparable pair after they joined the military track together. Their goals coincided as well as many beliefs - such as that need for competition, the need to be _pushed_ \- so they stuck even closer together, even while competing with one another. No teacher had mentioned it, though the increase in their attention was enough that Tom felt a need to address them and conspire a rapport with any he thought necessary. He was a sneaky one.

Lunch was the same as usual, including the number of girls and boys passing to congratulate them - Tom - or just saying hello. The table with the amazing view had become their spot, despite its popularity with upper years, and Jomy could spend his time staring at the collage of lights and debris. He was getting restless, staying inside the station. He wanted to go out already and test out the skills he'd learned, discover if space was as comforting to float in as it was in his dreams. The stars were so close, barely a glass away - okay, glass and a few tons of metal and several light years - yet he couldn't put his abilities into application just yet. He had to wait until piloting became less simulation oriented to actually go out there.

Just a few more months, he tried to console himself.

"-and you were on that ridge in plain sight but that blind idiot neglected to look up!" Tom ranted about the mistakes their supposed hunters had made. Everything military was his passion; even this mock match stirred it. "It was such an obvious distraction and pickoff method! Hadn't they learned from when you threw yourself in front of their teammates before I sniped them? You gotta stop doing that by the way, Jomy. Playing bait isn't always going to work. Not with older, more experienced students. We need to plan now or _we'll_ be picked off just as-"

"Jomy?"

The blond tore his eyes away from the beautiful scenery to land on a familiar boy with brown eyes and hair. Emerald orbs blinked as the memories returned slowly, like a trickle of syrup before it seeped into porous material, spreading and becoming more recognizable as the seconds passed. The first clear image to come back was a picture of him and the brunet along with a girl he couldn't quite recall, and then of actual events - involving rollerblades, a soccer, a handheld, a communicator, _so many more_ \- until a name was settled on a platter right on the edge of his tongue.

"Sam Houston?" He voiced, eyes wide, and he was rewarded with a familiar unabashed grin. "Sam!" He was up before he knew what he was doing and hugging his old friend. He hadn't thought they'd meet again, not this soon if ever. He'd already accepted the fact that Sam could've easily gone to one of the other several education stations, but he hadn't. He was _here._ What were the chances?

He pulled away after a moment and managed a teasing grin. "I see you made it past the test. Did you study beforehand?"

Sam's lips twisted at the words but it faded to a smile. "I should be asking you that, Jomy, but knowing you, you just pestered your way past the examiner."

Jomy pursed his lips and shrugged. 'Pestered the examiner', he'd said. More like completely deceived and triumphed. But he couldn't tell him that. Not only would it be strange but Sam didn't even have any memory of the exam itself, the same as everyone else he'd asked. It would be strange if _he_ remembered anything. "Who knows? Maybe I did," he responded ambiguously.

Sam laughed. "If you did, I'm glad. I was hoping we'd go to the same place. Didn't know how I'd survive if you weren't here," he admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now all that's left is Suena! If she comes here, all three of us will be together again."

The same trickle of memories released the black in his mind just a bit more and he remembered his other best friend. Suena Dalton. The only girl who could keep up with him - with his personality and nature - and refused to back down no matter the circumstances. The one who tempered his roughness and encouraged him to do better. She was his best friend. And he'd _forgotten_ about her. "Yeah." Jomy smiled at Sam, hoping his guilt wasn't showing. "If you got here, she'll definitely make it."

"Hey! I'm not stupid and you know it!"

Jomy relaxed at the familiar exchange. "Yeah, but you're not exactly the most focused laser in the disposable," he said, grinning cheekily. Before the brunet could pinpoint the full extent to that insult, Jomy observed his friend, taking in the books underneath his arm. "How long have you been here? This is the first time I've seen you."

"About a month that now, I think." Sam thought hard for a moment before shrugging and looking to his right. "It's been a month, right, Keith?"

"A bit over three weeks. The paper for Professor Huolong is due by the end of the month."

"What? Why didn't you remind me?" Sam demanded.

Jomy's head snapped to the person he hadn't noticed - the person he hadn't _sensed_ \- beside him. A tall boy with dark, unreadable eyes and a blank expression stood, looking completely like a statue as he responded to Sam's exasperation. He was so close, just a few feet away, but Jomy hadn't even seen him from the corner of his eye. How had he overlooked him?

"...just let me see your notes and I'll figure it out," Sam sighed, scowling. "You've been finished for weeks, I'm sure."

The boy didn't bother to respond.

Jomy watched the exchange silently, wary of this new person who he couldn't read, until he was roughly nudged in the side by a bony elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" He snapped, glowering at Tom as he rubbed his bruised rib.

Tom only arched his brows and grinned. "Aren't you gonna introduce us? I wanna make a new friend."

Jomy rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Fine." He turned back to the newly enrolled pair. "Sam, this is Tom Wayne. He's from Ataraxia too, but we were in different classes so we didn't know him. Tom, this is Sam Houston," he waved to the brunet.

"Nice to meet you, Sam!" Tom smiled brightly, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Same. Sorry I don't remember you though." Sam responded. "I guess I should introduce you to my friend too. This is Keith Anyan, we paired up during the introduction. Keith, this is my best friend Jomy Marcus Shin, you know, the one I told you didn't know how to follow rules."

"Ha," Jomy said flatly, staring at him dully until the dark haired boy shifted toward him. He turned to him slightly and extended a hand politely. He could see sharp intelligence in those dark eyes, which only served to make him warier. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Dark eyes assessed him for a moment and Jomy felt as if every aspect of himself was being scrutinized. He arched a brow questioningly and the boy slowly clasped his hand firmly. Jomy gripped back reflexively he sensed what had been missing so far - _indifference, calm, slight curiosity._ His wariness relaxed along with worry for Sam he hadn't even noticed. The boy, Keith, wasn't anything to be overly concerned about, he was simply a bit hard to sense.

"Likewise," Keith returned, expression not shifting in the slightest, but Jomy grinned. He didn't show any emotion, but Jomy could sense it. People didn't hide their emotions for no reason. Wouldn't it be interesting to see how he reacted when Jomy somehow knew what he was hiding? Though Jomy could only feel emotions when he touched people - with a few instances of exception - he could easily pass that off with a overly friendly personality.

The question was, how would the boy react?

"You are military track students," Keith noted, nodding to his and Tom's darker uniforms.

"Are you serious? I hadn't even noticed," Sam gaped, promptly crumbling over with laughter. Jomy let him go on, only huffing because he knew it was justified. "In what way are you suited to the army? You couldn't even follow drills in gym back home!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Jomy waved at the miffed expression that crossed Tom's face. To him, Sam was only bringing up the issues he'd had before arriving at the station, trying to embarrass him. Sam wasn't like that though, he just stuck his foot in his mouth more often than not. He meant no harm, usually. "I'm one of the best in our year, I'll have you know," he boasted, raising his chin.

"I don't doubt that," Sam said once his laughter had subsided. "The military suits you much better than becoming an Elite. You're gonna have to let Suena down easily when she gets here."

"Huh?" Jomy blinked at the comment. "What are you talking about? Suena's going to be thrilled to know I finally know where I'm going."

"You don't remember? But it wasn't too long ago..." Sam frowned and shrugged, smiling a bit sadly. "I guess your memories are just as spotty as mine. I'm surprised you forgot though. You were just joking, but you told her you'd become Members together. She probably won't be too upset when she gets here."

"Oh." He looked down at his dark uniform. He'd already chose not to go in that direction, it was too risky. Even if it prevented him from keeping his word to a dear friend. "I've already decided. I'll just have to apologize when the time comes."

"Apologize?" Keith repeated inquisitively, tilting his head. "Why would you need to apologize for a decision you made of your own volition?"

Jomy's brows rose as he recognized true confusion. Keith truly didn't understand why he would have to apologize.

"Keith, stop while you're ahead. I'll explain it to you later," Sam quickly intervened, waving his hands frantically. "Just ignore this socially inept guy, he doesn't remember very much, so he's a bit slow in some areas."

"Ah, that's understandable." Tom said, friendly grin back as if it had never been gone. "I forgot how to greet girls properly! How could I forget to kiss their hands like a gentleman?"

Jomy took the opportunity to to elbow the boy back, hitting him much harder in a focused point of nerve endings below the arm. Tom yelped and pouted, taking the hint.

On cue, the bell rung for them to return to class.

"Man, and we barely got to catch up," Sam moaned, sending a disgruntled look at his work. "We'll have to talk later. What dorm are you in?"

"Alpha. Don't come until after 1800 hours, we have extra practice after classes today." Jomy pulled his bag over his shoulder and waved to the pair over his shoulder as he turned away. "See you later."

Jomy and Tom disappeared around a corner.

Sam dropped the grin he had to frown thoughtfully. Jomy was different. He had been confident and messed with him like usual, but it wasn't the same. Jomy didn't sit on the table, or complain about the stupidity of teachers or classmates, or even disregard the dress code despite his mother no longer being there to scold him over it. If Sam didn't know better, he would've said Jomy was more serious about following the rules and that...that was just bizarre. Bizarre and completely unlike the Jomy he knew.

But he was still his best friend, even if he'd changed a bit after his adult examination. Maybe it was even a good change, maybe he was just growing up. Regardless, they could spend the next four years together, maybe even with Suena, and maybe even after they had graduated. He was happy for that at the very least. Ecstatic, actually. He would get to stay with his best friends and the new one he was fast coming to be attached to. He couldn't imagine a happier turnout for the adult exam he'd once stressed over.

"Class will be starting soon," Keith interrupted his thoughts. He didn't walk away though, like he had so many times just two weeks ago.

Sam sighed at the none too subtle hint and began walking beside the impassive genius. "What's next, zero-g class, right?"

"Correct. We're taking a test over its characteristics and then going through simulations."

Sam groaned at the information. There went his good mood.


End file.
